Freefalling with You Part 1
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The X-Men have to sneak into Shield and try to retrieve a device that could open up a portal to another dimension, possibly causing untold havok on the world. Unfortunately, they're going to have to go through the Avengers to get to it. Age and experience better be on the kids side this time. 48th story in a series. Part one of two. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: I had this sitting around for ages because I had trouble finishing part 2.  
I know this is a lot of fan fics in just a couple of months, but I'm sure that's fine with you guys after my year-long abscence! Oh, and I've been keeping my fics T/PG-13 because Molly and Remy often have some mature-ish conversations now, and they do in this one too.  
Just letting you know.

I felt it was time to unleash this awesome-ness on the world. I didn't find the first Avengers movie entirely satisfying because I felt it was badly paced, so this is my answer to that. Plus Avengers meets the X-Men is just an all around really cool idea, IMO. I didn't turn them into teenagers, I felt they'd work better as adults I suppose, plus I wanted to keep things like the movie. Enjoy!

* * *

'Everyone report to the planning room immediately,' The professor's voice boomed like a loudspeaker inside Molly's head.

"Ughhh," Molly groaned, "Why now?"

"I know, right?" Remy sat up from the floor, his hair already frumpy looking. He quickly smoothed it out as his eyes automatically glowed in the dark as he looked over at Molly. Molly felt a shiver of lust and attraction for her boyfriend. His eyes were so unique, so sexy.

Lately they'd been talking and kissing, meeting up secretly at night. (Sometimes daylight hours didn't give them the privacy they wanted. Of course, sneaking around like this had all been Remy's idea.) They'd tried to avoid falling asleep in the same room, but sometimes their secret rendezvous went on so late and they were so exhausted from superhero-ing that day, it couldn't be avoided.

Molly had been reluctant at first, but Remy assured her that nothing would get out of hand. Molly then assured Remy that if it ever started to, Remy would be missing a hand or another important vestige of his body, like something below the belt perhaps.

"Of course, if anyone catches us, we're both dead," Molly said, getting up, and putting on her robe.

"Everyone's been fast asleep when we, uh, visit each other. Stop worrying," Remy walked up to her, cupping her face and bending down to kiss her. He was almost there when...

'Molly and Remy, that means _now_. And don't think I don't know what you've been up to,' The Professor said.

"Crap," Molly said as they exited the room.

"You can say that again," Remy muttered.

* * *

"Okay, who's butt do we have to kick now?" Remy said when they entered the planning room.

"It's not that simple," Scott said, "It's an infiltration mission."

"Mission Impossible, got it," Molly smirked, "Sneak in, sneak out. No problem."

"Again, it's not that simple," Jean said, "We have to go into Shield."

"And that would be...?" Molly looked blank.

"Super secret security force. They've got some super heroes on their roster I hear," Remy explained.

"Yeah? And what would they be protecting?" Molly asked.

"Everything else that we're not, basically," Kurt said.

"Anyway," Kitty said, "We have to go in and get something they found. It's a dimension jumping device that they found.  
We can't let them keep it because they'll experiment with it. Better to destroy it."

"I guess that makes sense," Molly said, leaning back into her chair.

"Another thing," Scott said, "We don't want any bad guys getting out from other dimensions and attacking here if things go wrong."

"Okay, now I'm totally on board," Molly said, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

"It's not going to be easy," Scott said, "Here's a layout and how we'll get in..."

They planned for a couple hours at least, then everyone headed back to bed.

"Molly, Remy..." The professor said in a warning tone. The tone that said, "Freeze because we _need_ to have a long chat".

The couple stopped just at the doorway. Molly rolled her eyes to the ceiling with an exaggerated frown while Remy hung his head, looking at the floor as he leaned one arm up against the door frame. They were _so_ screwed.

"Sit down please," The professor gestured to the two chairs in front of him.

"We weren't _doing_ anything, honest!" Molly protested immediately.

"I know that Molly," Charles said, "But for a little over a week now you have been rather frequent in sneaking into each others rooms at night time, which is quite upsetting and could lead to more reckless behavior. So it just isn't appropriate. Remy? Do you have anything to add?"

Remy had averted his eyes for a while. "I see your point, but if you knew what we were doing, why didn't you just call us out on it earlier?"

"I had hoped it would stop and I was trying to keep an eye on you, so to speak. I only thought that maybe you would realize not to do it on your own, but it seems I was wrong. I know what it is to be young and in love, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you two. Now that we've talked, you can be sure if this continues, there will be an appropriate punishment," Charles explained in the kindest manner possible.

"Like what?" Remy smirked, "A video on planned parenthood with Mister Mcoy?"

"Try a week long survival excursion with Logan," Charles said, "With nothing to eat but rations and water. Oh, and no bathrooms deep in the Canadian wilderness."

That wiped the smirk of off Remy's face. "We'll be good then."

"This is all _your_ fault," Molly glared at him. In turn, Remy looked guilty and seemed to feel genuinely bad about the whole thing.

"'We won't get caught, Cherie!'" Molly mimicked, "'I'll be good and we can do this for weeks without getting caught! Nothing _bad_ is going to happen!'"

"Oh yeah?" Remy glared back, " Who said 'Okay! I'm fine with it. It's just a little making-out.  
And we have tons of privacy this way. I don't know why we haven't done something like this before.'"

Molly blushed up to her roots. "I'm _so_ mad at you!"

"Same here!" Remy said.

"Don't argue, just go to sleep-in your own rooms," Charles said, "We're all tired and it's been a very long night."

"Glad to!" Molly spat, stomping out of the room.

"Molly, wait!" Remy ran after her.

"Honey, don't be so upset," Remy caught up to her in the elevator, "We were bound to get caught eventually.  
At least we weren't, you know, doing anything really serious."

"...I know, but I'm still really embarrassed and, well, mad at you for talking me into it," Molly averted his gaze.

"Some things just can't be helped," Remy shrugged his bare, broad and muscular shoulders, "I love you and I want to be with you and I know you want that to. After all, we kept it light. It's not like I was trying to get into bed with you and do stuff when we were together." Remy took her into his arms.

"Do that and I would've cut off both your arms," Molly glared up at him, "So anyway, I guess The Professor really did have a point. We were getting, uh, carried away again. And if we keep doing stuff like this, we might really...um, cross a line...someday," Molly blushed.

"I guess," Remy said, "But I don't want that to happen."

"You really would want that? You're not just going along with it for my sake?" Molly looked like she might cry.

"Yes. Hey, everyone would kill me otherwise. Logan and them. Your _family_. So I want that for us. For things to be legitimate,"  
Remy said, looking earnest and honest. Heartfelt and totally genuine.

"I'm glad," Molly said.

They kissed and the elevator stopped. They got out and kissed a little more.

"Mmm-okay-really-really need to-mmm-get-to-sleep-Rmmy," Molly said as his mouth quickly prevented her from talking.

"Sorry," Remy stopped kissing, "Sometimes I forgot I'll have all the time in the world to kiss you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Molly kissed him once more, "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Molly. Goodnight," Remy kissed her one last time and let go, going to his own room.

Molly set the alarm for a decent time to catch up on lost sleep, then climbed into bed.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but as long as she was with Remy, it didn't matter.

* * *

Molly woke up the next day, only to be interrupted in laying out her clothes by Kitty running into her room.  
"What are you doing, we have to go!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, what?!" Molly yelped, jumping a mile at her friends sudden appearance.

"We're due at shield to do a recon mission before we go tonight to break in," Kitty explained.

"Right. I forgot about that," Molly said, "I'll meet you outside in a bit, just let me get dressed.

Molly and Kitty caught up to Remy, walking on either side of him to the elevator.

"You want to go to the movies Saturday?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. That new movie is out, right?" Molly smirked.

"That one with Marco Riviera , Tim Dane _and_ Jason Jennings?" Kitty shared a similar smirk.

"Yup," Molly said, "It's gonna be sweet!"

"Moving on," Remy rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, "I hope the next time we have a mission, we don't plan it at three am. I'm beat."

"Really," Kitty said.

Silence.

"You two are making me feel weird," Remy said as Molly and Kitty were walking on either side of him, "Walk ahead of me or something. It's like I'm flanked by the Lollipop Guild."

"Oh fine," Molly laughed, going ahead of him a few feet with Kitty, "Just remember that this is as tall as I'm going to get!"

"Une des plus belles choses sur vous, Petite," Remy smiled flirtatiously.

"I wonder what he said?" Kitty thought aloud, looking at Molly.

"Probably something embarrassing and flirtatious," Molly had a blush on her neck as she looked at the floor.

"Pour une si peu, vous faites mon sang rugissment et mon couer et du tonnerre," Remy went on from behind.  
They were now just feet from the elevator.

Molly's blush went up to her cheeks. "Okay, you can _definitely_ stop _now_!"

She didn't have any _idea_ what he was saying, but for how it was making her feel, he might as well have been talking descriptively about wanting to undress her in plain English. They finally boarded the elevator, to Molly's great relief. In no time they would be leaving and Remy would be forced to concentrate on the mission and not on Molly.

Unfortunately, Remy was determined to be more annoying this morning then most mornings.  
Remy bent down and his breath was hot on Molly's ear as his fingers caressed the nape of her neck, where her hair stopped. He still spoke loud enough to be heard however, even though being intimately close, like they were alone.

"tu me rends si _faible_, ma amour," Remy said in a desperate, amorous sounding tone that would make even the most hardened feminist knees turn to jell-o.

Molly swallowed, hard. Then she shifted her attention on turning into a cat. Instead of an elephant or a dinosaur or anything else that would get them all killed. If she didn't shift into something quick, her body was going to go crazy and zip-no more Molly, Remy and Kitty.

"One of these days she's going to turn into something big and splatter you across a wall," Kitty bent down and comfortingly pet Mollys cat body.

"I don't think so," Remy finally switched back to English, "She embarrasses too easily to lash out."

Molly rolled her eyes and they stepped out-a cat, a girl, and the world's most annoyingly flirtatious boyfriend.

* * *

Une des plus belles choses sur vous, Petite=One of the most beautiful things about you, Petite.

Pour une si peu, vous faites mon sang rugissment et mon couer et du tonnerre=For one so little, you make my blood roar and my heart thunder. (I take no credit for that, it's half paraphrased from a line Tuxedo Mask said in Sailor Moon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The team landed in where Shield was located, spying out the place from the bushes, trying to get feel for what they would be going up against that night. It was almost dusk, so they didn't have very much time to scope things out. They'd been detained most of the day trying to stop a couple fires, then help with getting people off a bridge after a small earthquake went through Bayville. This was supposed to be only a recon mission and they decided to put off inflitration until the next night. They all had binoculars, but tried staying alert as possible for any trouble that might creep up.

"Big guards," Nightcrawler said.

"With big arms and lasers," Creature said.

"Those guys are nothing," Cyclops said, "They've got the Hulk on their side, according to Logan."

"Do we want to know who or what that is?" Shadowcat said, putting down her binoculars for a moment to look at Cyclops.

"You'll probably get to find out later," Cyclops said, "We would've pulled up information on their team, but it was pretty encrypted."

"Okay," Creature said slowly, "We could get all the specs of their headquarters down to blue prints and bathrooms, but details on their team are hush-hush. That makes a ton of sense."

"There are some things even we can't crack into," Jean sighed.

Creature kept looking into her binoculars, trying to see inside. It was tiring trying to keep her eyes trained on one spot for so long.  
"So what are we doing?" A voice said behind her.

She didn't think but to answer it, "What do you think? Spying the place ou-waha! HELLO!" Creature whipped around when she realized that the voice wasn't familiar, to see a man in a black suit with a team of trained guards dressed in black behind him, plus a guy in an eye-patch standing on his right.

"Um, I mean," Creature stammered, "W-we...we were just...ah, screw it!" She threw her binoculars to the ground.

"We know you have the interdimensional device," Cyclops said, "It needs to be destroyed."

"It needs to be studied," The guy in the eye-patch-Nick Fury, Creature recalled-said. The guy with him was Agent Coulson, too.

"Oh, sure, right," Creature smirked a moment, "Study it, then accidentally release who-knows-what out to kill us all when you least expect it!"

"You're the girl that turns into squirrels and tigers and things, right?" Coulson said.

"Yup," Creature smiled proudly.

Coulson held up a large taser he'd been carrying. "This can take out _five_ full grown elephants, so I wouldn't get mouthy if I were you."

Creature snorted, suddenly copping an attitude, "Try it, we'll see what happens."

"I'd like to try it now," Coulson aimed the weapon, about to take a step towards her.

"Everybody cool off," Fury held an arm out in front of Agent Coulson, "Why don't we go inside and talk about this?"

"No way!" Nightcrawler said, "We talk and your guys move the device to another location. We're not buying it."

"Fine," Fury took out a walkie-talking from his jacket, "Avengers Assemble."

* * *

From behind the team, there was a loud BOOM! and a shaking of the ground that couldn't keep anyone steady on their feet as the X-Men rocked back and forth for a few short seconds. When they were steady again, they turned around to see a team gathering.

A giant green guy, someone in a red and gold suit of armor, a guy with arrows, a woman in black,  
some big dude with a hammer and...

"That's Captain America!" Cyclops said, sounding in awe.

"Captain America?" Gambit laughed, "Stupidest codename I ever heard."

"Everyone be careful, they know their stuff," Cyclops snapped back into leader mode. Creature had already made it into her tiger from. She was the first to rush out, not sure who to square off against. She found herself suddenly facing the big dude with the hammer. She skidded to a stop suddenly, not sure what to do with a giant, muscled man holding a giant metal hammer. "Mrwowr?" Creature questioned, looking far up at his imposing, commodious frame.

"Don't just stand there, _do_ something!" Nightcrawler yelled, running avoiding arrows.

Creature lept up, a flurry of teeth and claws, but with his metal armor, she wasn't touching him.  
"Switch with me," Jean said from a few yards away, faced up against who Creature presumed was The Hulk.

Creature ran over and made a large leap, sticking onto the massive green man with her claws, attaching herself to him like Velcro.  
'Sorry!' She secretly apologized, not wanting to fight anyone. She bit, not hard, but enough.

"Kitty hurt Hulk!" The Hulk yelped. He yanked Creature off by the scruff of her neck, "Bad kitty!"  
Creature dropped to the ground, thankfully landing on her feet. Creature changed back, her neck and body already extremely sore from being held by hands the size of pile drivers.

"Well 'kitty' isn't so happy about it either," Creature said, "I need something bigger...much, much bigger."  
Creature stared at Hulk for a short lived moment, sizing him up.

"Got it!" Creature snapped her fingers. She quickly made the transition to grizzly bear. Big enough to almost look the brute in the eye and not as easily knocked around as a tiger. Size mattered here.

It quickly became a shoving match of epic proportions. "Huuuruwwoooarhhh!" Creature bellowed at the green giant, scratching him up with six inch claws.  
The Hulk roared back louder, "HHHUUUUROOOOAAAAR!".

Creature swiped at his face, but it didn't phase him, so she shoved at him again and again, but he returned it ten fold.

"Hulk, start hitting," The iron suited man said through an inner microphone as he faced off against Gambit.

"Hit?" The Hulk questioned.

"Knock her out!" The man insisted.

Creature prepared herself for the biggest, hardest punch in history, sure to shatter her bones to slivers, but instead the Hulk just picked her up and tossed her into the forest. From far off she could hear, "Hulk no hit girls."

'Thankfully,' Creature thought, slowly changing back. She caught her second wind and tromped out of the brush, deciding to help Gambit out since he wasn't getting anywhere fast. The armored suit wasn't going to just break under a few exploding playing cards and hits with a staff. Creature threw all her weight onto the armored man, knocking him onto the ground. She clamped down onto his helmet, trying to pry it off with her teeth like breaking into a giant walnut. Creature felt a sense of accomplishment when she heard it crack and fizz off sparks.

"You obviously don't know how much this costs to replace," The man said, sounding quite annoyed. Molly bit down harder, swinging her head, almost getting the helmet off.

"Need a little help there?" Gambit crouched down and started using his power like a welder to melt/explode the helmet off. It fell off the neck of the suit with a loud clang to the ground.

Creature looked down to see a face that was known everywhere. Tony Stark. Holy crap, she'd just broken Tony Stark's equipment!  
Her mouth was hanging open as a bear and she changed back automatically, half meaning to and not meaning to at the same time.  
"Do you _know_ who this _is_?!" She shrieked to Gambit, standing up.

"...The guy we're supposed to keep from killing us?" Gambit said blankly.

"It's Tony Stark!" Creature said, "Tony Stark was beating up my boyfriend! I'm so honored!"

Gambit and Tony just stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.  
"We're going to need to talk later," Gambit said to creature.

"Meantime," Gambit had swiftly brought his staff under Tonys head in the awkward moment, and like a professional thief, clicked it to release knock out gas, "It's lights out."

Mr. Stark dropped to the ground like a stone, his suit clanging against itself like a gong.

By this time, everyone on either side was done in one way or another. Arrow Dude was out cold, as was Kitty.  
Jean looked tired and the woman in Black had some scrapes, as did Hammer Guy and Captain America.

"We'll be back," Cyclops said to Captain America.

"We'll be waiting for you," Captain America said.

"I can't believe it," Creature said on the way back to the jet, "Tony Stark is a super hero!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any

original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"So who is this Tony Stark guy?" Remy questioned on the way back.

"The most expensive nerd alive," Molly said, "He's on all the magazines and everything. I haven't mentioned him before?"

"No, I guess not," Remy said.

"He's a billionaire. That's billionaire with a 'B'. He's a certified genius, owns his own company and he's got the most amazing workshop-or at least that's what I've read," Molly said.

"So, what, he's into computers or something?" Remy stared blankly again.

"His company used to make weapons. The guy graduated college before he turned twenty," Kitty said, "He's not just into computers-he's a master of them. He makes his own software and he's just _incredible_!" Kitty got a sparkle in her sky blue eyes like she did when she talked about a boy band or an actor.

"...I guess I understand," Remy said, "Rich guy who's really amazing with computers and is a CEO. So amazing that appearantly he could build himself a high-tech suit."

"How do you know _he_ built it?" Jean asked.

"The colors of his suit. They're the same as a hot rod I saw in a magazine once," Remy said, "That can't be a coincidence. I have to say he has good taste in cars."

"Good taste in women too," Kurt smirked, "He dated Yasmine Blaire a while back."

"Yasmine Blaire?" Remy murmered, "Impressive."

"Moving on," Scott said, "We'll regroup and try to hit it again soon. A day or so."

"Really?" Molly said, "We're going to try again? I don't feel like getting my spleen handed to me, thanks.  
Can't we just, like, hope for the best?"

"Sorry, but that's not the way it works," Jean said, "That device could unleash anything. We need to get it as fast as possible."

"Fantastic," Molly threw her hands up, "Why don't we all just walk up to them and say 'kill me now' and make it easier for everyone?!"

"Calm down," Remy advised, "We'll know what we're expecting next time at least. Maybe I have an idea. You sneak in, you sneak out maybe?"

"Maybe," Molly said, "It couldn't hurt. They might not expect it."

"Except they know you can turn into animals," Kitty said, "So they might expect it."

"Animals," Molly smiled with mischief, "But no one said anything about insects."

* * *

The kids got home and took a well deserved rest. "So..." Remy trailed as they stood in front of Mollys door.

"So?" Molly looked up at him.

"Maybe tonight...just one more time...?" Remy smiled, eyes pleading.

"No!" Molly was adamant, "You said it yourself, it's not good for us."

"Cherie, come on!" Remy begged, "It's not like we were doing anything _bad_. Please?"

"No," Molly stuck to her guns.

Remy let her go, holding up his hands as if he was a general in a war, trying to show a gesture of peace. "I'll be good."

"Remy! Enough!" Molly whirled around away from him, storming into her room, a flurry of almost tangible emotion, angrily throwing herself onto the bed and facing Remy again as he stood before her.  
"I love you too, but you're asking too much of me. If we do this anymore, we're _going_ to cross a line we can't come back from. It would be inevitable. I don't want that to happen, okay?"

Remy frowned, realizing how much the idea bothered Molly. He slowly sat next to her, leaning against the headboard casually. He crossed his arms, looking at the carpet a minute, seeming a little pouty since Molly wasn't at all agreeable with his ideas.  
"Alright, I get it. Sorry. I just...it was nice being with you so much, that's all."

"You're not just saying that?"

"I'm not. And I would like to share a bed with you one day, so I'll try to keep things, uh, normal between us," Remy hugged her.

"Thank you. That's all I want," Molly said.

"I know Cherie," Remy said.

"So, uh, want to make-out now maybe?" Remy smiled, showing his teeth.

"You act like you have to ask my permisson," Molly laughed.

"No, of course not. Our relationship is completely give and take," Remy leaned in, holding Molly at her left cheek.  
Kissing Remy was warm and passionate, like always. He seemed to put _himself_ into kissing. All his boldness, romanticism, strength and masculinity seemed to go into how he kissed. He went down to her throat. "...Feels good," Molly said dreamily, smiling.

She suddenly felt viabrations of air against her neck from his mouth. "It tickles!" Molly giggled.  
Remy eventually stopped, putting his head on her shoulder, almost against Mollys neck. His arms were around her torso and he was laying on the bed, propping himself up against her. Awkward and sort of comfortable.

"Are you feeling okay after everything that went on?" Remy wondered.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but otherwise fine," Molly said, "You?"

"Just tired, but this makes me feel better. I have a nice _view_," Remy grinned, staring mischieviously downward to Mollys feminine anatomy.

Molly rolled her eyes, but smiled. "_Anyway_, I know I was a little harsh earlier and I'm sorry. I'm going to miss spending all that free time with you and stuff."

"Yeah. I guess the upside is that if we ever get married, sharing a room won't be the _only_ thing we'll be doing," Remy smirked,  
squeezing Mollys body tighter. "Mmm!" He buried his face into her neck, "You're so _soft_!"

"You're such a...! You're so embarrassing!" Molly practically screeched, unable to squirm out of Remy's arms, his hold on her iron clad.

"Well that _is_ what you've been wanting. Marriage and all it's happy little benefits," Remy continued to smirk.

"Yes, but somehow you manage to put it in a very...embarrassing...way," Molly grasped for words, "You manage to make it sound, I don't know, somehow inappropriate."

"You're just shy. I can change that," Remy's eyes lit up as he started making-out with her again, starting at her neck.

"My boyfriend is a pervert!" Molly laughed heartily.

* * *

Much later that night, Molly bolted upright in bed with a gasp as it thundered outside, the weather loud and storming.  
The clouds in the sky were so dark and overbearing that the moon couldn't even be seen and all that could be heard was a howling breeze, like a woman screaming bloody murder. Molly was covered in a warm sweat. It dripped down her head like she'd been doused in water.

Molly had only had a nightmare, but usually her reactions to such a thing weren't so...startling. She had been dreaming about going up against the Avengers again, but losing in a bad way. Like seeing herself and the others dying. She didn't know if the rival team would even go to such lengths, but Molly hoped that they were heroes like the X-Men and not evil, like so many the kids had come across.

Molly walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. She went and turned on the sink, splashing her face with soothing warm water to clean off the sweat. Molly smiled as water trickled off of her nose and chin. Warm water reminded her of a refreshing bath. She wanted a bath in the morning. A long one. Molly rubbed her face off with one of the clean white towels hanging from the wrack and made her way back to bed, except she was surprised to see that it was already daybreak. Since it was a Thursday, that meant the kids had to get up early and go to school and that breakfast was at seven sharp. It had to be very early in the morning if the sun was already rising, Molly guessed. She decided to forgo her usual half hour of sleep and start getting ready early.

Molly was glad to be the first at breakfast for once, before _anyone_ else. Even early rising Logan or the Professor. Molly sat in the dining room enjoying the peace and quiet before the morning rush. She had her day mentally planned out already. A nice breakfast, drop by the college for a little homework, then come back and spend some time with her friends, then have lots of quality time alone with Remy and end the day with a nice dinner at home. Molly wanted a day of normalcy before their next trip to Shield. Just one day.

"Good morning," Molly greeted Logan as he came into the room, dressed in his usual jacket and jeans.

"'Morning. Why are you up so early kid?" Logan sat down and opened up his newspaper.

"I had a bad dream and I thought I'd get a jump on the day," Molly said, "Uh, hope you don't mind me hanging around."

"It's fine," Logan said.

Silence again. Molly continued to enjoy it. The peaceful moments were the ones you had to hold onto, because sometimes they were few and far between.

Soon enough, the rest of the students started trickling in, and eventually, things were as crowded and noisy as ever.

"Want to go eat outside?" Remy leaned close and talked into Mollys ear. Molly nodded. They snuck off, away from the chaos, sitting at the fancy glass table and white metal furniture in the backyard.

"So what are you doing today, sweetheart," Remy reached out and held Mollys hand when they were halfway finished.

"I was going to go do some homework, then come back here, hang out with everyone, then I thought we could have a little time alone before dinner," Molly smiled.

"Or maybe you could skip all that and just have time alone with me all day," Remy smirked flirtatiously.

"Sorry, but we do have lives outside of each other, remember? Like you volunteering to clean the garage today," Molly said.

"I was trying to get out of it by devoting all my attention to you, ma amour," Remy purred, starting to kiss up Mollys arm like a man madly in love.

"Jeez! Is there ever going to be a minute when you don't have your lips on me?!" Molly shriked, turning red and giggling as he reached her neck.

"Mm-mmm," Remy murmered, his mouth glued to her neck.

"Remy," Molly sighed, rolling her eyes.

Remy finally stopped after a moment, "Delicious," He commented.

"If you're so bent on spending time with me, you could come with me to the computer lab for a while," Molly said.

"Not a bad idea," Remy said.

"Except you can't be all, y'know, like here. We have rules about that sort of thing," Molly said.

"Like rules ever stopped me," Remy balked at the notion.

"Alright, we've got an old lady with mace and two security guards that are almost three hundred pounds of muscle," Molly said.

"Doesn't matter," Remy said, "Nothing can stop me from loving you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly and Remy got back with plenty of time before dinner to hang out with everyone, except they just sat around the kitchen table starting to sink into the depths of despair. Their plans to infiltrate shield better did seem shaky. Plus the plan relied much on Molly, which did not do anything for Scott's confidence.

"We could think of something else," Scott thought aloud, "Something a bit more, um, complex."

"You just think I'm going to screw it all up and I'm not," Molly rolled her eyes, "It'll be okay."

"You say that now," Scott said.

"If Molly says it'll be okay, then it'll be okay," Kurt smiled, "Have some faith."

"Besides, it's not like she's going to be doing everything," Remy said, "Just going in and turning off all the security cameras and alarms for us."

"I guess," Scott sighed.

"Oh whatever," Molly put her hands up, "I'll stay home and you guys can deal with it some other way if that's the way Scott feels!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Scott said, "You're...very capable...but anything could go wrong."

"Read my lips-I. Will. Be. Fiiiine," Molly drawled out.

"Okay, okay," Scott gave up, "If anything goes wrong though, you get out of there as fast as possible, understand?"

"I understand," Molly said, "And if I get caught," Molly feigned a sob, "Just donate all my stuff to charity and tell Ray I said 'seahorses'. He won't know what that means."

Everyone laughed, relieving the nervous tension in the air.

They went and got ready and then it was time to leave.

"You guys might want to turn around," Molly made a little whirling motion with her finger, "I tried the morph out earlier and it was pretty disgusting."

"Alright," Jean said, everyone turned around.

"Just _be careful_," Scott and Remy said in unison, though for completely different reasons.

"I'll be oblrahghrahhhh-" Creature suddenly lost her vocal chords and...

"Buzz! Buzzzz!" Gained a pair of wings.

The group waited until they couldn't hear the sound of organs re-arranging and completely disappearing before turning around to see nothing but a speck of a fly in the air going towards the building.

"She's got a handle on things, but thinks it might take a while," Jean said.

"Considering the fact that she's only an inch long, this could take more then a while," Kurt sat down on a log.

"It's okay," Rogue said, "Remy has playing cards and I brought pocket checkers." Rogue retrieved a travel size checkers game from her belt.

"Great," Scott said, "We can play 52 pick up before everything gets ruined."

Remy muttered something in French before saying, "Molly is going to be just fine. She's not incompetent."

Suddenly Remy had a flash of Molly pushing a big red button and the headquarters exploding, leaving no survivors.  
His face fell a moment, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, but he mustered up in seconds.

"Molly is much smarter then everyone gives her credit for," Kitty said, "We have to trust her."

* * *

Creature changed back in the empty hallway. Thankfully there weren't any security cameras here. Now she just had to find the way to the big room marked 'security', go in, knock out a couple operators and turn everything off.

It sounded so simple earlier.

Creature shifted into lizard form, crawling up the wall and across, above the doors where she couldn't be spotted easily.  
People didn't have a tendency to look up.

Creature checked the doors as she went, a lot of them unmarked. She just had to keep going this way though, because that was what the blu-prints had said. She would come upon it any second.

Human voice boomed against Creature's lizard ears. She froze. People didn't look up, but peripheral vision usually caught things skittering around. Creature waited until the voices faded and kept moving.

Door...door...door...Security! Bingo!

Creatue quickly crawled back down to the floor and changed back. Go in as a gorilla, knock the guys out. No problem.

Creature changed into a gorilla and grabbed the door handle, unfortunately tearing the door from it's hinges. Oopsie.  
She dropped it, entering into the room as gingerly as she could. Gorillas weren't known for being dainty or quiet.

"We thought you might try and turn off the security first," Agent Coulson turned around in the chair. He stood up, tazer at the ready.

Oh no. They hadn't planned for this.

Creature ripped the tazer from the man's hands, flinging it behind her. It slid down the hallway and bumped against a door.  
Creature grabbed the man by his shoulders next, ready to lock him in a closet or something.

"Hey!" Coulson said, "Are you going to keep checking your stocks or are you going to help me?!"

The other chair turned around to reveal Iron Man. Creature felt her stomach lurch. They really hadn't planned this out well at all, had they?

Creature carelessly threw Coulson out the door, making sure he hit a wall. Better to have him unconscious than conscious.

Iron Man blocked Creature's huge gorilla fist. Creature tried hitting at his helmet, but was blocked again. Thankfully, she was familiar with this morph. She put her legs up and kicked up, smashing against his torso so that he flew back against the wall of screens. The screens all shattered and sparked noisily against the huge impact. Iron Mans glowing eyes went black and Creature put him outside.

The room was too small to try and work over him. Creature changed back since her fingers would be too big to punch buttons. 'I'm in,' Creature thought to Jean, 'They were expecting us, so everyone has to be in as fast as possible.-okay, everything is off.  
Go!'

Creature went cheetah and rushed out of the room. Of course, since they'd been expecting the X-Men, this meant she was bound to come up against someone. When she turned the corner, she was faced with long legs, blonde hair and that metal hammer.  
It was Thor!

"You seem to favor cats, my transfiguring adversary," The strong man commented in an accent that sounded like something from a Shakespearean play.

Creature changed back, despite the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her not to. She was taken-aback by the guys full height, having to crane her neck straight up just to talk to him. "Listen, I've thrown around enough people tonight. I don't usually do a lot of fighting. Just let me by and-"

Creature didn't get to finish her sentence, because an electric shock went through her body from Thor's hammer. She slumped to the floor, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Gambit ducked to avoid the monstrous green fist coming at him. Things really weren't going as planned. The fist hit the metal wall that had been behind him, leaving an enormous dent.

"Could someone _please_ explain why _I'm_ facing off against the angry green giant?!" Gambit shouted amongst the chaos. He, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Shadowcat were facing off against three of the Avengers, holding them at bay while Cyclops and Jean went off to retrieve the device.

No one answered him, since no one had time to. Shadowcat was dealing with Hawkeye, while Rogue was up against Captain America, and Nightcrawler was keeping Black Widow busy. A lot of weaving, and dodging was going on.  
Those that had powers weren't using them just yet.

Remy was using every trick he knew to evade the green monster. He could only hope that Molly was on her way-as soon she she saw this guy trying to tear Remy to pieces, it was all over. She would go dinosaur and hand his backside to him. No one touched Remy without Molly wanting to, well, try to end them.

Gambit suddenly had an idea. "Nightcrawler, switch!"

"Are you crazy?!" Nightcrawler's voice cracked at the idea.

"You're the only one that can get the big guy away from here," Gambit said.

Nightcrawler just rolled his eyes, then teleported onto The Hulks shoulders.

"BAMF!"

The two were gone.

"Oh! The smell-!" Black Widow covered her mouth.

"We're used to it," Gambit grinned, somersaulting over to the woman's side, "Now Cherie, what's a pretty thing like you doing around a place like this?"

"I'm gonna-" Black Widow had Rogue's bare hand on her face in seconds. Rogue and Gambit made a great team when the occasion called for it.

Shadowcat sealed things up by phasing Hawkeye's clothes into the nearest wall. Thankfully, Jean and Cyclops came in holding what they'd been after. A small square blue gadget that was about five inches in height and width, with a glowing blue center.  
Nightcrawler teleported back seconds later.

"Okay, now that were all here, were the heck is Creature?" Nightcrawler surveyed the room.

"I believe this belongs to you," Iron Mans voice spoke.

Gambit turned his head to see Coulson, Iron Man and Thor standing a few yards away from them. Creature was draped unconscious in Thors arms like a rag doll, looking extra small and delicate against the giant mans huge frame.

"You give us the device and you can have her back," Iron Man said.

"I think it's easier if we play your game," Rogue put a hand on Black Widows shoulder as the red-head sat unconscious, "We're taking her and the device."

Gambit forced himself not to show emotion. Molly could handle herself. Shield wasn't composed of torturers or killers, she would be okay.

"We can trade our people, but you're not getting the device back," Cyclops said.

"No deal," Coulson said.

"Your loss then," Cyclops said.

"You're just going to leave her here?" Thor said.

"She can take care of herself," Kitty smiled.

* * *

Molly woke up in a bed. She had expected to find herself back at home in the infirmary, but she was somewhere else. An infirmary?  
No, that was clear by looking around. More like a jail cell, but with a clear glass wall ahead of her.

So, she'd been taken. It made her feel important for a few seconds, like not the screw-up Cyclops thought she was, but then it hit her. If she was being held, did that mean they failed?

Molly knew a quick way to find out. She turned into a wolf, listening. She knew everyone's smell, even their individual heartbeats.  
She wasn't getting any sign of her friends. Relief washed over her as Molly changed back, sitting on the bed. White sheet cot with a white blanket. Not cozy. Molly took another look around the room. Cement under her feet. A sink on the far wall. A tiny room in the corner for what likely only held a toilet. Despite the cold interior, the room was comfortably heated. Not too warm or cold, but a good room temperature.

"Your friends are smart. They got away with the device and took one of ours, so we've got a hostage stalemate," Coulson's voice rang through the glass, startling Molly, making her jump. You'd think after all she'd been through, Molly would no longer be easily startled, but she was still human.

Molly looked up to see Fury, Coulson and the Avengers standing on the other side of the glass. Black Widow was missing. Molly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Had it been Remy's idea to take the pretty red-head? Molly mentally shook the idea away. She had to forget petty jealousy. Remy had proven his loyalty time and again.

"It's nice t-to know they had their p-priorities i-in order," Molly couldn't help but stutter. It was an unfamiliar situation and that made her very nervous. She had her brave moments, but not always.

"I mean," Molly said as an afterthought, "They know I c-can t-take care of m-myself." Molly made a fist, clenching her teeth a moment and she winced, closing her eyes. Stupid stutter. It made her sound so...timid.

"Stuttering. That's cute," Iron Man said, turning up his helmet, "You almost want to pinch her cheeks."

"We're not going to hurt you Molly," Coulson said, "Not unless we have to."

"So what? You're just going to keep me locked up and try to get your device back?" Molly said, "That's not going to work."

"Everyone knows about the school. We're hoping that Xavier thinks the device is too powerful to keep on campus," Coulson said, "We're going to look for it until we find it."

"Well I can't give you any information if that's what you're hoping for," Molly said, "The Professor keeps all that stuff under wraps. I'd be the last to know about it."

"Right. If anyone attempts to rescue you, they're not coming in here without a fight," Coulson said.

"We'll take you on any day," Molly said.

The team left and Molly lay back on the bed. Now it was just time to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy:

Remy wasn't sick with worry, but he wasn't calm either. Logan had reassured him that the agency probably wouldn't do anything to harm Molly directly, only lock her up. It didn't make Remy feel better, but it was something. At least they knew where Molly was and that nothing would happen to her. Things could have been much, much worse.

He thought about all this as the team sat in the planning room, discussing what they were going to do next. The device was just sitting on the table, looking harmless. It was hard to believe something so harmless looking could possibly unleash deadly forces out to take over the world-or at least that was the theory.

"We need to give them an ultimatum of some kind," Jean said, "We're going to have to stop this eventually. We can't keep Black Widow here forever."

"An ultimatum?" Rogue said, "We're not killers. What are we going to say-'Let our friend go or will give your teammate dinner and no dessert?'"

"At least we showed them we're serious," Kitty said, "They probably think we're just kids who can't do anything."

"Maybe we don't need an ultimatum," Remy said, "We just have to lure them out. I'll sneak in and get Molly, then we just have to prepare for them fighting to get the device back-which they're going to do regardless."

"It sounds risky," Scott rubbed the back of his hair.

"We don't have a lot of options," Kurt said, "I'm sure they'd expect it if Kitty or I went in. It's worth a shot."

Hank and Bobby came into the room looking mostly confused. "The Black Widow got away," Bobby said.

"We don't know how she managed it, but she didn't trigger any alarms," Hank said.

"Great," Remy grit his teeth, crossing his arms and slumping in his chair, "She'll probably go back to her base."

"No!" Kitty said, "She knows we have the device. She'll stay here and look for it. We have to get it out of here now!"

"I'll do it," Both Kurt and Remy went to grab it at the same time.

"I can get it out of here faster," Kurt said.

"I know where we can hide it," Remy said.

"Just go together before she figures out where it is!" Scott ordered.

Remy grabbed the device from the table and Kurt teleported them out of the room. They ended up in the garage.  
The X-Van still had the keys inside, so Remy got in.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked in a panicked tone.

"The last place they'd look for it," Remy said.

* * *

"Shield?! Are you insane?!" Kurt's voice cracked as the two sat in the car as it came to a stop in front of the ordinary looking building ahead of them.

"As insane as they come," Remy grinned, getting out of the car and putting the device in the inner pocket of his trench coat, "Can you teleport us in?"

"I can try, but just brace yourself. We're probably going to have a lot of lasers pointed at us, or worse!" Kurt said worriedly.

"BAMF!"

They ended up just behind the front door. The mild-mannered looking female secretary behind a large desk pushed a button underneath it. "Security! The X-Men are b-!"

SWFFT!  
Gambit sent an uncharged card her way, flinging it so that it cut across her right cheek, drawing blood.  
"Oww!" The woman clutched her face.

"Delay that," Gambit ordered, "We're not here to start a fight. Just cooperate and nothing _really_ bad will happen to you."  
It was an empty threat, but Gambit had had enough experience to make it sound convincing to anyone else.

The woman hesitated for a few seconds. The minutes counted in a time like this. Gambit nodded to Nightcrawler.  
Nightcrawler teleported again, getting the woman out of the building to parts unknown.

Gambit listened. Hard footfalls coming from the far right corridor. They would be on him very soon. "Exit stage left," Gambit muttered to himself.

He ran down the left corridor. There hadn't been enough time to memorize the place's blue prints, but logic told him they would keep prisoners below the building for safety reasons. Plus it had been the X-Men's best guess when they'd talked after taking Black Widow Earlier. "Where are you?" Nightcrawler's voice crackled on Gambit's communicator.

"Heading down to the basement. Teleport to the left hallway and meet me there," Gambit said, taking the nearest staircase.

Gambit didn't question why the guards hadn't followed him yet. It was odd, but there had to be a reason.  
Gambit soon made it down to the basement where Nightcrawler was waiting.

"Did you find a secret passage somewhere?" Gambit asked.

"I tried, but I didn't come up with anything," Nightcrawler answered.

"Well thankfully for us, I come prepared," Gambit reached into one pouch on his belt and pulled out a small circular device, throwing it up into the air.

The device floated, attatching itself to a wall, blinking red for several moments before the wall opened to a set of steps.

The two went down the steps to see row after row of clear cells, like large boxes framed by concrete. No doubt Molly was in here somewhere. They ran down the row, checking each one before Nightcrawler came upon Molly's cell.  
She was sound asleep on her cot, predictably.

"Molly! Molly we're here to rescue you!" Nightcrawler banged repeatedly on the glass.

"I think these things are sound proof," Gambit said, "'Port over there and cover your eyes."

Nightcrawler did as he was told, while Gambit charged up the five inch thick glass. It shattered, falling straight down and noisily making a loud crashing sound. Molly jerked awake, looking around for the disturbance. When she spotted Remy jumping a few feet down into the cell from the upper level, her face lit up like a million light bulbs.

"Remy! You came to rescue me! I knew you'd come!" Molly bolted up, running forward and into Remys arms.  
Nightcrawler quickly teleported in beside them.

"What, no hug for me?" Nightcrawler feigned being hurt.

"There's no time for chatting, we have to get out of here," Gambit said, "They're going to be back any-"

From out of nowhere, tazer strings latched on to Remy, electrocuting him. He fell to the ground in a heap as Molly let out a gasp, quickly crouching at his side.

"We know you have the device," Agent Coulson said, holding the tazer in one hand, then holding out his empty palm of his free hand, "Just give it to us and all this can be water under the bridge."

The Avengers and Fury were behind and beside him, ready to do what was necessary if the X-Men didn't cooperate.

"No," Molly glared, starting to look furious. Once again, someone had hurt Remy. So, once again, Molly was going to have to teach them a lesson.

Except that wasn't going to happen.

There was a very loud beeping sound. Everyone turned to see the device in Mollys hands.  
Remy had quickly dropped it there while getting tazed.

Molly looked at it with wide eyes. Panicked, she threw it far away from her, lest it explode.

The small group watched as the box opened up at its center, revealing a blue light shooting up into the sky and through the roof.

"What is it?" Remy was slowly recovering, holding himself up by his arm around Mollys shoulders while looking over at the glowing blue object.

From up above, a rumbling could be heard. Granite fell from the ceiling as the walls and floor around them shook violently.  
It was like an immense earthquake, but whatever was coming once the place stopped shaking was bound to be worse than some falling rubble, cuts and bruises. Everyone else ran upstairs while The three X-Men teleported back to the main lobby.

What everyone saw shouldn't have happened or been possible. Half of shield had been ripped apart, chunks of the building lay around the parking lot and outside it. That wasn't the cause for alarm however. It was the enemy up in the sky. Immense grey creatures, floating around, tearing up the city to shreds, coming out of a big dark wormhole, like someone tore a whole in the beautiful blue sky that led to a dimension in outer space. Worse still, aliens on hovercraft were blasting buildings, cars and anything that wasn't nailed to the ground.

All of this was just the tip of the iceberg however. Walking on top of a stairway of dark clouds to the ground below was a tall, blonde male figure with someone trailing behind him. Upon looking closer, Molly could see the second man was the infamous Loki, decked out in his usual shades of green and gold, like his profile picture from the Shield database. He looked so pleased with himself, he was practically dancing with glee.

"We're going to take this miserable speck of dust called planet earth and turn it into something more pleasing," The blonde man said.

"Not if we can help it. What's your name anyway?" Molly stood up, "Something silly, like 'Stormageddon, dark lord of all'?"

"No," The man smiled cruelly, "It's Lucas, but you may call me Legion."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
